charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prudence Halliwell
Full Name Prudence Cassandra Halliwell Date Of Birth 28th October 28,1970 Death 2001 Reborn 2010 Family Parents Mother: Patricia Halliwell Father: Victor Bennett Siblings Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews (Half sister) Husband Andy Trudeau Past Life Phoebe Bowen Charmed Ones/Power of Three The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of three (four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the past, present, and future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Former Witch Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This is Prue's primary Wiccan active power.(1998) *Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids.(1998) *Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Prue was able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically.(1998) *Agility: The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Prue achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and was able to perform enhanced acrobatics.(1998) *Advanced Telekinesis: The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force.(2001) *Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Prue gained this power in her second year of being a witch.(2000) Other Powers *The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones. *High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Prue possesses this due to being an upper-level witch. Whitelighter Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast a spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate an object or person by use of a crystal and a map. Active Powers *Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers *Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. *Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. *Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Pictures of Prue Halliwell Prues_First_BDay.jpg|Prue as a baby 1LITTLEPRUE.jpg|Prue age 5 Patty_and_Prue_photo.jpg|Prue age 7 with Patty 250px-Victor_and_Prue_(video).jpg|Prue age 7 with Victor 1x03-little-prue.jpg|Prue age 7 0x02-Prue.jpg|Prue age 16 Charmed-Pretty-Little-Liars-image-charmed-and-pretty-little-liars-36108951-640-480.jpg|Prue & Piper 20100629005152!3x12-081-phoebe-prue.jpg|Prue & Phoebe 200px-Victor_hugs_Prue.jpg|Prue & Victor 134127_1233403666556_398_310.jpg|Prue & Andy 259122_1246115847867_full.jpg|Prue & Paige charmed-prue-piper-phoebe-paige-charmed-31418858-500-375.jpg|Phoebe, Prue, Piper & Paige TelekinesisPrueHand.jpg|Prue using telekinesis 644px-AstralPrueMode2.jpg|Prue astral projecting 536537 1284062864776 full.jpg|Prue's death untbsbsbsvs.png|Prue becoming a whitelighter 2015-07-24 17.54.52.png|Prue orbing Category:Warren Witch Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection